classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranglethorn Vale
The is a vast jungle south of Duskwood. Originally settled by the mighty Gurubashi Empire. After the Empire's fall, the cities of the troll empire fell into ruin, although they are still populated by trolls. In recent years, the Humans of Stormwind attempted to forge trade routes through this savage jungle. Though they did manage to establish the small port town of Blackwater Cove, they were quickly overwhelmed by a crazed pack of Trolls and driven back to their homeland. In the wake of the Humans' departure, the crafty Goblin Trade Princes arrived on the jungle's shores and quickly set up their mining and deforesting operations. The Goblins have maintained a tenuous hold over these remote facilities, but they remain threatened by the Jungle Troll's growing obsession with purging their ancient lands of any and all foreign invaders. Stranglethorn is as deadly as it is beautiful. It is inhabited by a large variety of Beasts and Hostile Creatures that low leveled characters should not face alone.The primary sentient inhabitants are the Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls, in the northwest and east respectively. The troll city of Zul'Gurub sits in a valley to the northeast of Stranglethorn, which was once the capitol of Troll civilization in Stranglethorn. In the north is a small village controlled by the renegade Colonel Kurzen. Other inhabitants include an encampment of ogres. Off the southeast coast is Jaguero Isle, inhabited by the enormous gorilla King Mukla. There is a renegade group of sailors, known as the Bloodsail Buccaneers, who have built camps on the southwestern and southern shores of Stranglethorn Vale. A small population of Naga can be found in the southwest, and murlocs inhabit some underwater ruins in the northwest. The Venture Company also has two mining operations in Stranglethorn. In northwest, the Zandalar Tribe has its base in Yojamba Isle. In addition to the inhabitants listed above, the zone is populated by a large variety of relatively high level wild creatures. On PvP servers, it is a strategically important area, given that it is sandwiched between both Horde and Alliance territories, and thus it is also often one of the most actively contested areas in the game. This is particularly true of the area immediately surrounding Nesingwary's Expedition at the north end of the zone. Stranglethorn should probably be avoided by players under level 30, and even those above level 30 would be well advised to travel in groups of three or more. This is not an area that should be entered while alone. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Stranglethorn Vale Alliance Horde Human Orc Troll Goblin 32-45 Southern Azeroth History Stranglethorn Vale has for milennia been the home of the jungle trolls, under the leadership of the Gurubashi tribe. Over time, the Gurubashi came to be unduly cruel, sacrificing trolls of the other tribes to their evil god Hakkar the Soulflayer. After an extensive civil war, the tribes of Stranglethorn split, forever becoming enemies with each other tribe. The Darkspear tribe was one of these tribes, eventually driven offshore by a band of rampaging murlocs and taken in by the Horde. To this day, Stranglethorn remains a wild place full of Danger. The Stone Of Tides ' Excerpt from Legends of the Gurubashi, Volume III' "The ancient Gurubashi Empire was a source of many fascinating and intriguing legends that can be, no doubt, traced to their Environs. As examinations of their belief systems Societal practices have pointed to a great reverence for their natural surroundings. The Gurubashi Empire was surrounded on three sides by sea, so it comes as little surprise that water would figure prominently as an aspect of their society. Recent discoveries during Surveys of the Troll ruins in Stranglethorn have shown reference to an object called the "Stone of Tides". Various fragments of troll legends can be pieced together to paint a rather complete picture of the stone and its importance to the Gurubashi Empire. It appears that the Stone of Tides allowed its bearer to control water in its many forms." Geography Maps Topographic map of Stranglethorn Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons * Zul'Gurub Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas * Mosh'Ogg Ogre Mound * The Vile Reef Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths and zeppelins from Grom'gol Base Camp * Durotar (Zeppelin) * Tirisfal Glades (Zeppelin) * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale (Flight path) * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows (Flight path) * Kargath, the Badlands (Flight path) Flight paths and boat from Booty Bay * Stormwind (Flight path) * Sentinel Hill, Westfall (Flight path) * Darkshire, Duskwood (Flight path) * Ratchet, the Barrens (Boat) * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale (Flight path) * Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows (Flight path) * Kargath, the Badlands (Flight path) Regions Adjacent to Stranglethorn Vale Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Durotar 1-12 West across the sea By zeppelin from Grom'gol Base Camp Tirisfal Glades 1-12 Far north By zeppelin from Grom'gol Base Camp Westfall 10-20 Northwest By swimming upriver or along the coast, or by Alliance flightpath from Booty Bay to Sentinel Hill The Barrens 10-28 West across the sea By boat from Booty Bay to Ratchet Duskwood 20-30 North By foot or Alliance flightpath from Booty Bay to Darkshire Notable Characters Stranglethorn Vale is home to several characters of note. In Booty Bay, Baron Revilgaz and Fleet Master Seahorn seek aid in the battle against the Bloodsail Buccaneers. In Grom'gol, Kin'weelay attempts to rid the jungle of the bloodthirsty Bloodscalp and Skullsplitter trolls. In the Rebel Camp, Lieutenant Doren and his men seek to usurp the chokehold the evil Colonel Kurzen has put on the northen forest, and at his expedition camp, Hemet Nesingwary sends bold hunters into the deepest parts of the vale in search of rare and exotic animals. For a complete list of characters, see List of Stranglethorn Vale NPCs. Quests Booty Bay * 32 Investigate the Camp * 32 Supplies to Private Thorsen * 35 Singing Blue Shards ** 41 Venture Company Mining * 35 Bloodscalp Ears ** 42 Skullsplitter Tusks * 36 Hostile Takeover * 41 The Bloodsail Buccaneers - obtained from First Mate Crazz of the Blackwater Raiders ** 41 The Bloodsail Buccaneers *** 41 The Bloodsail Buccaneers **** 43 The Bloodsail Buccaneers * ** *** **** 44+ Cracking Maury's Foot * * 43 Akiris by the Bundle - obtained from Privateer Bloads near the mailbox/Bank/Auction House * 44 Fool's Stout * - obtained from Fin Fizracket of the Blackwater Raiders * 45 Stoley's Debt ** 45 Stoley's Shipment *** 45 Deliver to MacKinley * 45D Tran'rek (to Gadgetzan) * 47+ The Captain's Chest - obtained from Captain Hecklebury Smotts at the dock * 50 Whiskey Slim's Lost Grog *x Rescue OOX-09/HL! *x Rescue OOX-17/TN! *x Rescue OOX-22/FE! **x An OOX of Your Own Repeatable Reputation Quests - killing any Bloodsail Buccaneer for XP will improve your Reputation with Booty Bay. Killing Venture Co. workers also improves Booty Bay reputation. Nesingwary's Expedition These are primarily kill quests, beneficial for gaining experience from killing individual creatures, with a larger experience bonus at the end. Players of either faction should be particularly wary of PvP combat in this area however, since the quests are available to both factions. * 30 Welcome to the Jungle ** 31 Tiger Mastery - Young Stranglethorn Tigers are to the west of the expedition *** 33 Tiger Mastery - Stranglethorn Tigers are to the east **** 35 Tiger Mastery ***** 37 Tiger Mastery ** 31 Panther Mastery *** 33 Panther Mastery **** 38 Panther Mastery - Mosh'Ogg Ogre Mound ***** 40+ Panther Mastery - Mosh'Ogg Ogre Mound ** - the Stranglethorn Raptors are on the rise to the west *** - there is a very large concentration of Lashtail Raptors north/northwest of Grom'gol **** - Jungle Stalkers are around Gurubashi Arena ***** - Kill Tethis, an elusive, dangerous raptor in Stranglethorn. * 40 The Green Hills of Stranglethorn ** 40 Chapter I ** 40 Chapter II ** 40 Chapter III ** 40 Chapter IV Grom'gol Base Camp Rebel Camp * 33 The Second Rebellion ** 34 Bad Medicine *** 38 Special Forces **** 38+ Colonel Kurzen ***** 46+ Mai'Zoth (also requires "Troll Witchery" complete) ** 38 Kurzen's Mystery *** 40 Troll Witchery * 37 Krazek's Cookery ** 37 Favor for Krazek *** 37 Return to Corporal Kaleb Yojamba Isle * 60R A Collection of Heads * 60R Paragons of Power: The Predator's Belt (Hunter) * 60R Paragons of Power: The Predator's Bracers (Hunter) * 60R Paragons of Power: The Predator's Mantle (Hunter) Jaguero Isle * ** Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus * Leather ** Thick Murloc Scale (Skinning level 30-35 murlocs) ** Shadowcat Hide (Skinning level 37-43 Panthers) * Ore ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures *Basilisks *Crabs *Crocolisks *Frenzies *Ghouls *Goblins *Gorillas *Murlocs *Naga *Ogres *Panthers *Raptors *Sea Giants *Sharks *Tigers *Water Elementals Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The weekly fishing extravaganza event happens in Stranglethorn every Sunday. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Stranglethorn Vale